


On the roof

by DarkVengeancer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Just friends for now, NozoEli confirmed, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVengeancer/pseuds/DarkVengeancer
Summary: Maki and Nico talk during practice breaks





	1. Chapter 1

"I don't understand why they think they have to hide it"

Maki was twisting a lock of her hair around her finger while watching Eli and Nozomi talking on the other side of the roof after rehearsal. Nico, leaning against the wall right next to her - so close their arms almost touched - looked at her.

"Huh?"

"They love each other, everyone knows. Why do they hide it?"

The truth was everyone in μ's had guessed by then that Eli and Nozomi were a thing. 

It wasn't so difficult to find out, though. It showed all the time they were together. 

Even now, while they were just casually talking during a break you could see it in the way they stood next to each other, a little too close, in the way they talked, a little too soft, and in Nozomi's smile, too wide all across her face and filled with pure unadulterated happiness. 

Maki liked it specially when they looked at each other. It was so clear and real. 

Anyone would say that Nozomi's eyes betrayed her the most but Maki knew better. Of course, Nozomi's eyes were full of love when she looked at Eli but then, Maki had found that Nozomi's eyes were always filled with love. Love for music, love for friendship, love for everybody in μ's... Nozomi once told Maki that she had put an emotional stake in all of them and, since then, Maki had seen the love her senior professed to each one of those girls in her eyes. 

None of it could compare to the way Nozomi looked at her Elicchi, though. 

Eli was different. She had always been more shy, quiet, stern... people even thought she was cold. She was, in Nozomi's words "the troublesome kind". 

Nozomi once used that word with Maki and told her she reminded her of someone and, even though she didn't know whom she meant at the moment, Maki had figured out by now that she was referring to Eli. That's why Maki loved it when she caught Eli's usually stern eyes soften at the sight of Nozomi. It made her think that maybe one day she would also...

"You're no one to talk, you know?" Nico's words took Maki out of her daydreaming.

"W-what do you mean?" Maki was trying to play cool but she knew perfectly what Nico meant.

"Didn't Nozomi almost have to force you to write the first song even though you wouldn't stop stalking Honoka, Umi and Kotori, _Maki-chan_?" Nico said, still looking at the couple in front of them.

Maki hated the way Nico pronounced her name, it made her cheeks heat up. Why did she have to use the "chan" like it was nothing? She had never given her permission to do so in the first place.

"I-I wasn't stalking them!" Maki held her head high, as proudly as she could "I was just curious... Is not like I really cared about what they were doing then."

"Ha! You're doing it right know!" Nico pointed at Maki's red face, making her blush even more. Nico was smiling that smug smile she always made and Maki hated - but not really - and it made Maki's words falter.

"I-I'm not... I don't..."

"You can't hide it from Nico. Nico knows you love being a school idol even you act so cold sometimes."

Nico knew too many things Maki didn't want her to know, she needed to make her shut.

"Well, I don't want to hear that from you."

"Huh?" Nico's act failed for a second before she put her super idol facade on again "what's that supposed to mean? Nico is not hiding anything."

Maki leaned down over Nico, just to make their height difference more remarkable, she used to take special pleasure seeing Nico's forehead wrinkle when she did so.

"You pretended you hated μ's until we asked you to join." 

"T-that was only because I wasn't sure if it was worth it."

"Why would it not be?"

Their faces were too close now. Even Nico was lightly blushing due to the closeness to the redhead. They both looked away at the same time and Nico shifted her weight from one foot to another. Nico hadn't think that movement ahead because when she did so, her arm actually touched Maki's. 

Maki wasn't able to too look at her side, her cheeks burned, and her ears, and she didn't think she would be able to face Nico in that state. If she would have done it, she would have found Nico blushing too, but she didn't, and Nico was grateful for that.

Nico waited a moment to talk, to make sure her voice wouldn't come high and weak.

"Y-you girls were useless before I taught you everything you needed to know about idols"

Maki finaly looked back at her again, Nico knew she was going to say something rude to her and she was ready to snap her 'Nico Nii' slogan just to make her shut. 

She was already raising her hands when a soft voice made them both flinch.

"You're not bullying Maki-chan again, right Nicocchi?"

Nico always wondered how did Nozomi managed to make her words so soft yet so menacing.

"Nico's not bullying anyone. Super-idols don't bully people, super-idols make them smile." She turned to look at Maki "Smile for me, Maki"

The only thing that stopped Maki from blurting out what she thought super-idols really did was Umi's voice announcing the end of the break. 

Everybody stopped what they were doing and started gathering in the middle of the roof. Nozomi's attention switched to Rin, who was dangerously running around the place. "Rin be careful, you'll trip..."

"Rin-chaaaaan" The one who tripped was Hanayo who was chasing Rin around the place. Rin ran towards her friend to help her alongside Kotori and Honoka.

Maki sighed, still not moving from her spot against the wall, she needed a couple of minutes to mentally prepare herself to join that mess of noisy loud energetic girls she called friends.

"Well... Time to work" Nico, who had been leaning against the wall beside Maki until that moment took a step forward and straightened her skirt "You coming?"

Maki didn't look at her yet "In a minute".

Nico didn't complain, she knew Maki good enough to know the redhead needed her introspective time sometimes. She just turned and started walking towards the group that has already gathered in the middle of the roof and had started stretching.

"Was it worth it?"

"Huh?" Nico turned to face Maki again unsure of what the redhead meant with that question.

"Joining muse, was it worth it?"

The smile Nico gave her this time was pure and sincere and too bright Maki couldn't hate it even if she tried to.

"I'll tell you someday."


	2. The night after the disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico texts Maki after what happened at the Love Live preliminary to make sure she's ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be short but hopefully there will be more soon.

**[Nico-chan]**

Hey, Maki-chan! <3

 

What?

 

**[Nico-chan]**

Maki's so rude to Nico >:

 

I'm not rude.

What do you want?

 

**[Nico-chan]**

Nico just wanted to tell you that we did good tonight

What happened to Honoka was an accident but we were good

All of us

We could have made it to Love Live

 

I know. 

 

**[Nico-chan]**

So don't be sad, Maki-chan, µ's will keep going

Honoka will be fine soon and we'll do more lives

 

I'm not sad. I know.

 

**[Nico-chan]**

You don't need to pretend with Nico, Maki-chan~

 

I'm not!

 

**[Nico-chan]**

There, there, Maki-chan

Tomorrow we'll go see Honoka-chan and Nico will make her feel better with her special Nico Nii <3

 

I don't think that will work... 

 

**[Nico-chan]**

Don't be jealous, maybe you can make her feel better somehow

 

I...

Maybe I can record some relaxing music for her.

 

**[Nico-chan]**

That's it! Maki-chan and Nico will be the best team and Honoka-chan will be just fine in no time

 

That's not what I meant.

 

**[Nico-chan]**

And soon everything will be back to normal and µ's will be the number one idol group in the universe

There's no reason to worry

 

I already told you I'm not worried.

 

**[Nico-chan]**

We still have our fans

And all of our classmates where there cheering us!

 

I know...

<Typing...>

<Typing...>

Ne, Nico-chan.

 

**[Nico-chan]**

Yes?

 

We did good.

What happened to Honoka was an accident but we were good.

We could have made it to Love Live.

 

**[Nico-chan]**

I know

Maki-chan

 

What?

 

**[Nico-chan]**

<Typing...>

<Typing...>

You should go to sleep already

 

<Typing...>

 

**[Nico-chan]**

Tomorrow we'll be just 8 of us at practice

So we need to do our best until Honoka comes back

 

<Typing...>

 

**[Nico-chan]**

Nico's going to get her beauty sleep

And you should go sleep too

 

<Typing...>

<Typing...>

Good night, Nico-chan

 

**[Nico-chan]**

Good night Maki-chan

<3<3<3

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you all for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> It might be more chapters but I'm not sure when or if I'll have the time to write them so it's going to be a one shot for now


End file.
